femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Bateman (The Wrong Woman)
Margaret Bateman (Chelsea Field) was the main villainess from the 1995 TV film, The Wrong Woman. Introduction Margaret Bateman was the controller for Henley, Inc., which was run by her longtime friend Tom Henley, and she was first shown introducing herself to newly hired temporary secretary Melanie Brook (the film's main protagonist). It was revealed that Tom got Margaret her job, but in the time that passed, Margaret had ambitions of becoming Tom's partner in his business. After being turned down (in her mind), Margaret started investing in luxury projects that had shoddy workmanship; most recently the Paddington hotel, whose wiring wasn't up to code. Once Margaret found out that the Paddington files were gone, she went to Tom's apartment, and--after seeing Melanie leave following a dinner date--entered to discuss her latest investment. Heel Turn During their discussion, Margaret admitted to the Paddington investment, stating that she was trying to help the business due to the company being over budget. When asked by Tom how long she had been doing this, Margaret lashed out and stated that her actions began after being denied partnership, with Tom responding that he didn't need one. Margaret stated that she helped him build the company and deserved more, and even threatened to go public with Tom's attempted dalliance with Melanie, leading to Tom being in the process of calling the auditors and reporting Margaret. At that moment, Margaret turned heel by killing Tom with a glass figurine, striking Tom twice on his head. Realizing that she had just committed murder, Margaret picked up a gold watch that was intended as a gift for Melanie, and after seeing Melanie's name on an envelope (which contained another intended gift), the villainess decided to frame Melanie for the murder, planting the watch in Melanie's car as part of the plan. Melanie ended up arrested, and all the while, Margaret acted friendly towards Tom's widow, Christine Henley, following Tom's murder. As Margaret would learn, Jonah Slide--a PI hired by Christine to track Tom, believing that Tom was seeing another woman--was also at the apartment, and other than the photos of Tom and Melanie, he captured pictures of Margaret's heel turn and murderous actions. Jonah met with Margaret and revealed that he had photos of her killing Tom, and demanded $100,000 for his silence. Margaret contacted Jonah and arranged a meeting to pay him off, but later that evening, the evil Margaret bludgeoned Jonah to death just as he was entering his car, and took Jonah's gun before burying his body. Her failure to obtain the photos led to the villainess heading to Jonah's office to search for them, only to find Melanie inside as well, as she was looking for Tom's killer. Margaret hid in ambush with a gun, but she left after Melanie was encountered by Jonah's sister. Climax & Death Melanie began to serve as an obstacle in Margaret's villainous quest to cover up her actions, and during a meeting with Christine, she was stunned to learn that Christine was planning on selling the art gallery, leading to Margaret setting up a meeting to change her mind. Later on, Melanie showed Margaret's list of calls to Christine at her house, with Jonah's number being among them. At that moment, Margaret appeared with a gun in hand while Christine was on the phone calling Lt. Nagel, with Christine realizing at that point that Margaret had killed Tom. Margaret shot Christine to death after she refused to hang up her phone, and she stated to Melanie that she would set her up in that murder as well, claiming that Melanie broke in and killed Christine, and that Margaret had to kill her in self-defense. The villainess phoned police after Melanie left, claiming that Melanie killed Christine, and gave that same story to Nagel. As Melanie drove off, she saw the dog barking and realized that the spot the dog was near was where Jonah was buried, after which she phoned Margaret and informed her about Jonah and the photos, claiming that the photos were buried with the body. This was done to lure Margaret to the site where Jonah was buried, which works. The diabolical villainess found Melanie in Jonah's office, and stated that she planned to kill Melanie and claim self-defense after Melanie broke in. Melanie used Jonah's alarm to distract Margaret, leading to a chase to a warehouse area, with Margaret continuing her attempt to kill Melanie. Melanie successfully disarmed Margaret, after which both women struggled for the gun. In the struggle, the gun went off, and Margaret was shot to death. Posthumously, Margaret's villainous actions were uncovered when Melanie phoned the police and asked them to search Jonah's belt buckle, which was revealed to contain film that developed into the photos of Margaret killing Tom. Gallery Margaret Bateman 2.jpg Margaret Kills Jonah.gif|Margaret killing Jonah Slide Margaret Bateman 3.jpg Margaret Bateman Gun.jpg Margaret Bateman 4.jpg Margaret Bateman 5.jpg Deceased Margaret.jpg|Margaret after being shot to death by Melanie Category:1990s Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Business Suit Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Glasses Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Serial Killer Category:Thief Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot